Lycan vs Vampire
by Alejandria
Summary: What would happen if the vampires somehow gained the ability to walk in the daylight? What would Selene's and Michael's children be like? would they be Lycan, Vampire or both? Complete
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't claim to own any of Underworld. I only own Alyssa, Nanette, all the humans (except Michael, human/lycan/vampire), and any vampires or lycans not originally in Underworld.

The sun was rising and the breeze shifted through her hair. Why were her parents doing this to her? She was old enough to not have to go to school. Her name was Alyssa and she was a werewolf (or Lycan if you will). Alyssa was 5'8 with long, black hair and ocean blue eyes. She didn't like to listen to others therefore she was always in trouble with her parents.

"Why are you out here so early Alyssa? You should be at home getting ready to go to school," A girl with short black hair and green eyes said as she sat next to Alyssa, "Mom and Dad are going to be angry with you for leaving so early in the morning."

"Leave me alone Nanette, you are not my mother. If Mom and Dad have a problem with me leaving early for school then they can take it up with me. I don't care."

Nanette sighed and shook her head. "You see Lyssa that's what gets you into trouble! You don't care what anybody says! Do you remember that one time you saved that little vampire boy? Mom and Dad tolled you to kill him but you didn't. Somehow the vampires got a hold of him and made him tell them where we were. They ended up killing that little boy anyway, and we had to move!"

"I don't see why the vampire hate us so much. We have done nothing to them. I can understand why Mom and Dad hate them. The vampires have killed our family members for no reason at all, but that doesn't mean I have to hate them too Nane," Alyssa said as she stood up and stretched.

Alyssa looked at her new school as cars began to arrive. "You see them Nanette? None of them have any idea what goes on at night around them. They do not know that during the day and night they might be talking to a Lycan or a vampire. They think that we are not real." Alyssa looked down at her sister.

"Sometimes I wish I could have a normal life. None of this fucking bullshit about vampires hating Lycans and Lycans hating vampires. Well Nanette I think I'd better go ahead and go to the school. I know most of those kids are in some sort of sport, but I can't just sit here. Are you coming?"

Nanette shook her head. "I have to go back to the house and pick up my things. I'll bring the car so we don't have to walk home after school."

Alyssa shrugged. "Whatever you say Nanette. I'll be waiting for you outside so we can go in together." Alyssa turned and walked quickly away from her sister. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Trouble

**_Disclaimer:_** I still don't own any of Underworld!!!!

Alyssa sat behind the school building, watching out for that damn bastard who rode around the parking lot to make sure none of the kids were doing anything wrong. Already he had said something about her smoking on campus and she almost told him to fuck off, but she did catch herself. It was not a good idea to get into trouble before school even started.

"Hey you're new here aren't you?"

Alyssa looked up to see a young man standing over her. "What the fuck do you want," Alyssa asked as she put out her cigarette and stood up. The boy looked at her in shock.

"Well...um...I...I saw Willie giving you a hard time. You shouldn't worry about him you know. If he tries to run after you, you'll be able to outrun him; he's not very fast at all."

"Alyssa where are you? Damn it now where did she go?" Alyssa turned her head when she heard he sister's voice.

Alyssa looked at the boy and then began to walk away. He ran in front of her and she stopped. "My name is Samuel Harvey. You can call me Sam, everybody else does."

"Nice to...ah meet you Sam. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Alyssa walked around him and he watched her go. When she was about to turn to corner he said, "I didn't catch your name."

Alyssa turned and smiled at him. "That's because I didn't give it." She swirled around and left him behind to gawk at her retreating back.

"There you are Alyssa! I thought that maybe you had decided to skip school today," Nanette said when Alyssa came up next to her. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and said questionably, "Why would I skip on the first day of school?"

Nanette shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I just don't get you Alyssa," Nanette looked up as the school bell rang, "Well we'd better get going."

"Whatever," Alyssa growled.

It took the people in the front office fifteen minutes to find their actual schedules and to find somebody to take them to their classes. Nanette was taken to her class first since hers was closest. Before she entered the classroom she turned to Alyssa and whispered, "Please don't do anything that will get you into trouble Alyssa. Promise me you'll try."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah Nanette, I'll try to behave myself for once in my pathetic life." Alyssa followed the office aid as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Well here it is; history class. You'll have fun in here. Mr. Bowline's class is always fun. I had him last year." When Alyssa didn't say anything the aid shook her head, knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Mr. Bowline, you have a new student today," the aid grasped Alyssa's arm and pulled her into the room, "This is Alyssa Corvine."

As soon as Alyssa stepped into the room her eyes narrowed and she looked around. She could smell them; there were at least three of them...vampires. Her eyes stopped moving when she saw three students, two boys and one girl, staring openly at her. So there they were. The boy was the same one that had bothered her earlier this morning.

Alyssa turned back to the teacher as he spoke. "Welcome to History, Alyssa. I'm sure you'll like it here. So why don't you tell us where you're from?"

"My Mom, Dad, sister and I moved here from London. I was born and raised there," Alyssa said quietly.

"That's amazing Alyssa. Why did you guys decide to move here," Mr. Bowline asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alyssa stared at the teacher for a few minutes and then he looked away.

"Take a seat wherever you want Alyssa. We're just talking about...London in fact."

Alyssa nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. She chose a seat in a corner away from the three vampires, who by the way were still obviously staring at her. Alyssa closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

Alyssa woke with a start when the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. Alyssa growled softly as she picked up her bag and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"Alyssa. That's a pretty name," a voice said from behind her. Alyssa turned to see the boy and two girls from her class staring at her. "I would say the same about your name, Sam, but I don't think it is," Alyssa said as she began to walk away.

"Hey can we talk," one of the girls asked as she caught up with Alyssa, "My name is Corrine."

"I'd rather not, thank you." Alyssa kept on walked even as the other two came up next to her. "No really, we insist." The last girl said.

Alyssa stopped suddenly and it took them a minute to realize it. They too stopped and looked back at her. Alyssa cocked her head to the side and looked at them through narrowed eyes. "Why can't you just get the fucking hint and leave me the fuck alone?"

Before they could answer Nanette came up behind Alyssa. "Hey Alyssa I was wondering..." She trailed off when she too caught the scent of the three other students. "Who are your friends Alyssa?"

"They're no friends of mine Nanette, but I suppose I could tell you their names," Alyssa said as she pointed to each of them, "This is Sam, Corrine and...what's your name?"

"Natasha," the last girl replied. "Oh and this is Natasha. There now you've met and now we can get the fuck out of here." Alyssa turned to leave but stopped when she hear Nanette's voice in her head.

"_Alyssa did you know that these three are vampires!?"_

"_Yes Nanette, that's why I'm trying to get away from them, but they won't leave me be. I smelled them as soon as I stepped into my last class. We have history together. Now can we please go?"_

"Come on Nanette let's go," Alyssa said as she looked over her shoulder at her sister, "We have to get to our next class."

The rest of the day went by and Alyssa didn't catch a whiff of Sam, Corrine and Natasha. Thank God she didn't have any more classes with them today! If she saw them she probably would have hurt herself in order to stop herself from ripping their eyes out.

"So we meet again Alyssa."

Alyssa groaned when she heard Sam's voice. Why now? She turned around to face him. "So we do Sam. What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk that's all." Sam looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear what he said. "I can smell it on you Alyssa. The smell of the vampire, don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to Sam." Just then she saw Nanette coming out of the building. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Oh Sam, do me a favor?"

"What Alyssa?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." Alyssa followed her sister to the car and got in. "I swear I'm going to rip out his fucking eyes," Alyssa muttered.

"Calm down sister. We'll talk to Mom and Dad about this," Nanette said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"You can talk to Mom and Dad about this. I'm going up to my room, locking my door, and listening to my music," Alyssa said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against her seat. Nanette shook her head and turned up the car stereo.


	3. Mom and Dad

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes, I still don't own any of Underworld!

As soon as Alyssa stepped into the house she knew that her parents were waiting for her in the living room. She growled and turned to Nanette, "I'm going upstairs. You tell Mom and Dad about Sam."

"But you need to tell them Alyssa! He's bothering you not me! It's not my place."

"Damn it Nanette! Can't you just do something for me without argument? I just want to go upstairs and rest without Mom and Dad hassling me!" Alyssa turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Nanette groaned and entered the living room. "Hi Mom, Dad." She sat down her stuff and sat on a chair.

"Where's Alyssa," Selene asked as she looked around.

"She um...she went upstairs. I don't think she had a very good day at school today."

"What happened Nanette," Michael asked quietly, "Knowing your sister I'd say it has something to do with our...predicament."

"Well I only know what she told me," Nanette looked at her parents and sighed, "You see Alyssa left early to go to school and as she was sitting behind the school building a boy came up to her and introduced himself."

"What's so bad about that Nanette? People always introduce themselves to new students," Selene said.

Nanette rolled her eyes. "It wasn't then that the problem started, it was during her first period class. When she entered her class she realized that there were three vampires in the class; the boy, Sam, and two girls. I met them after the class because Alyssa and I have the same second period. I think the girls said their names were Corrine and Natasha."

Selene and Michael looked at each other. "We should warn the others Selene. Their children are in trouble of the vampires smell them. Which brings me to the question, how did you and your sister get away undetected Nanette?" Michael and Selene turned to face to look at her.

"You don't remember? Well when we are around Vampires they only smell the vampire blood and when we are around Lycans they smell the Lycan blood in use, and when we around both they each smell their own blood in us. It's really complicated."

"Oh yes I forgot that," Selene said, "I can smell the vampire blood in you, but I can also smell the Lycan blood. Maybe it's because I am married to a Lycan."

"Yes I can smell both too," Michael said, "I think we should talk to Alyssa, Selene." Michael stood up, as did Selene.

Nanette jumped out of her seat. "I think I'll go lock myself in my room." Before they could answer she picked up her bag and ran out of the room.

"Well that was kind of...um...strange." Michael shook his head. "We'd better go and get this over with."

Alyssa knew they were outside her door so she turned her music up louder. She knew they would eventually get in, but she was going to pretend she didn't hear them.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes to see her mom and dad standing over her. She sighed, stopped her CD player and turned it off. "Yes," she asked quietly.

"Nanette told us about what happened at school today. You need to be careful Alyssa. If they find out what or who you are, then we are in big trouble," Selene said.

Alyssa growled and sat up. "Don't worry about that. I think I may have scared him off. I told him to fuck off, and you should have seen the look on his face! It's kind of like the look on your face."

Selene's and Michael's mouths were gaping open and moving like a fish out of water. They shut their mouths and looked at each other. "You know Alyssa you need to learn to speak more...more...oh how do I say this? More ladylike," Selene said.

"Why should I Mother? I know for a fact that you don't."

Selene sighed, "I don't want you to be like me Alyssa. That's what I've been trying to get through to you."

"Your Mother's right Alyssa. We just want you and Nanette to have a normal life. We want you to have friends, to be liked," Michael said.

Alyssa jumped up and both of them jumped. "Don't you get it!? Nanette and I will never be normal! We are destined to be hunted for the rest of our lives! We are hated and by the vampires, and the vampires hunt us and our kind down like we're rabid dogs! So don't talk to me about leading a normal life."

Tears glistened in Alyssa's eyes as she looked at her parents. "You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm out of here!" Alyssa grabbed her coat and car keys, ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

Selene and Michael walked out of her room and stood at the head of the stairs. Nanette stuck her head out of her bedroom and looked at them. "Yep I knew that was going to happen. I'll go look for her if you want me to."

Michael shook his head. "That's okay Nanette. If she's not back by nine tonight then we might send you out to look for her. Right now I think she just needs to be alone. Come on Selene let's go and figure out what we are going to do about this vampire situation."

As Selene and Michael made their way downstairs Nanette shook her head and closed her bedroom door. She went to her window and looked out into the street. "Please be careful Alyssa," she whispered as she turned her back and sat down on her bed.


	4. The Godfather

**_Disclaimer:_** _Hey guess what? I still don't own any of Underworld!_

Alyssa decided to walk instead of taking the car. It felt better to be able to walk in the dark, alone. _Alone, yeah right._ Alyssa thought to herself.

She let her mind wonder as she walked up and down the streets. Alyssa paid little attention to where she was going.

"Walking around at night all alone? It that a wise decision child? There are evil things out here, waiting to catch some unsuspecting person," a voice said from the shadows.

Alyssa spun around in surprise. "Who the fuck is there? What the fuck do you want?" Her eyes narrowed as a man stepped out of the shadows and then she grinned.

"Now Alyssa is that any way to talk to your…"

"Harold what are you doing here," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa little one," he laughed as he hugged her back, "You have gotten stronger." He pulled back and looked her in the face.

"So why are you out here all alone Alyssa? Did you have another spat with Selene and Michael?"

Alyssa sighed as they began to walk. "You know me too well Harold. Yes I had another spat with Mother and Father. How do you know me so well?"

"Well it's my job as your godfather Alyssa. So what was the fight about this time child?"

"It was…a boy. I don't even like him Harold! He just kind of found me. I was sitting there minding my own business when he came up and began talking to me."

"Well, what's the harm in that Alyssa," Harold asked, "After all he is just a boy."

"No Harold, he's…he's a vampire," Alyssa whispered.

"Ah, yes. Now I see the problem. What are you going to do about this Alyssa?"

"I figured that I'd just ignore him. He'll get the hint and leave me alone wont he Harold?"

"Some boys are very stubborn Alyssa, especially those vampires. Please promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful Harold. Now," she stopped and faced him, "You never told me why you are here. I thought you were still in London."

Harold shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to be close to you Alyssa. With Marcus awake and kickin' your family, especially you and your sister are in danger."

"You do realize that I can take care of myself don't you Harold," Alyssa asked quietly.

"Yes I know that Alyssa. It's always good to have an extra pair of hands though. So where exactly…"

"Ssh," Alyssa hissed as she pushed him into an alley. "Someone is coming, or should I say something? I smell vampire Harold. Stay as far away from the opening as you can."

Alyssa slipped back out of the alley and waited for the vampire to come into view. She decided to walk a few feet away from the alley so it would be harder for the vampire to smell her godfather.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here," Sam asked as he came into view.

"I could ask the same thing about you Sam, but to answer your question, I was walking. Is that okay with you?"

"Well…sure I guess. You know you shouldn't be out here all alone at night. May I walk you home," Sam asked.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Alyssa growled.

"Hey I just asked," Sam said as he held up his hands. "I guess I'll see you around Alyssa." He walked away quickly.

Alyssa waited until she couldn't smell him anymore and called out to Harold, "You can come out now Harold." Harold stepped out of the alley and looked the way that Sam had walked.

"Who was that Alyssa," Harold asked.

"That was the vampire boy I told you about. Now do you want to come to my house and see my parents?"

"Yes I would Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded, took him by the arm and led him towards her home.

_Sorry this is so short, but I just couldn't think!!! Tell your friends about my story please!!! And add your reviews!!!!_


	5. Bad News

**_Disclaimer:_** And yet again I tell thee, I don't own any of Underworld. I only own the characters not originally in Underworld.

As Alyssa and Harold walked up the driveway of Alyssa's home the door swung open and Nanette stepped out. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Harold.

"Harold what on earth are you doing here? I though you stayed behind in London?"

Alyssa and Harold grinned at each other. "You know Alyssa asked me the same exact thing. You know what I told her," Alyssa and Harold walked up onto the porch, "I told her that I am your godfather, and I want to be here for you."

"That's good. I was beginning to miss having you around Harold," Nanette said as she hugged him.

"Are your parents in the house Nanette," Harold asked as he pulled away and looked towards the door.

"Yes they're in there. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you Harold; why don't you just go ahead inside? I want to talk to Alyssa for a minute, alone."

"Of course Nanette," Harold said as he nodded and walked into the house.

"What do you want to talk about Nanette? Don't tell me you're going to take sides with Mother and Father like you always do. Why don't you just go ahead and say it? I'm the bad seed, the black sheep," Alyssa growled.

"Come on Alyssa don't be like that! Mother and Father just worry about you, as do I. In fact I was leaving just now to come and find you."

"Did Mom and Dad send you to look for me Nanette," Alyssa grumbled.

"No they did not even know I was leaving the house. Alyssa can't you just try to be a little thankful that you have people who love you and don't want you to be hurt," Nanette whispered.

"I am grateful Nanette," Alyssa whispered and then her eyes blazed with fire, "But I hate it when you three treat me like a child! I have a news flash for all you; I am not a child anymore!!" Alyssa pushed past Nanette and stomped into the house.

"Alyssa wait!" Nanette ran after her and Alyssa stopped. "We do not try to treat you as a child Alyssa. We just want you to be safe. You are…are…oh how do I put this? You are spontaneous. You do things on a whim, you don't think about things before you act."

"Thank you very much for that Nanette. I think before I act. I just think differently than you, Mom and Dad."

"Alyssa can I ask you something without you getting mad at me," Nanette asked quietly.

"It all depends on what the question is Nanette," Alyssa whispered.

"Why, when we ask you to do something, you don't listen to me, Mom or Dad, but you listen to Harold? What is so different about us and him?"

"One he is my godfather and two he does not treat me like a child. He treats me like a grown woman who knows how to take care of herself. He does not make me feel stupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed. We do have school tomorrow." Alyssa ran up the stairs leaving Nanette to gape at her retreating back.

The following morning Alyssa drover herself to school. '_It feels good to not have Nanette in the car with me. I love her, but sometimes she gets on my last nerves.'_ Alyssa thought to herself.

Alyssa pulled into a parking space, turned of the car, picked up her bag and slowly got out of the car. She stopped when she saw Sam standing a few feet away, leaning against his own car.

"Shit on a fucking stick," Alyssa hissed under her breath. She slung her bag over her shoulder, ducked her head and tried to walk quickly by Sam.

"Hey Alyssa, wait up," Sam exclaimed. Alyssa stopped and groaned. She turned to face him as he came up next to her.

"What the fuck do you want Sam," Alyssa asked quietly. Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "Whoa somebody's a little testy this morning aren't they," Sam laughed.

"I don't know Sam, why don't you tell me if I'm testy this morning? You can go ahead and keep on asking me stupid questions and then you can see how testy I can really be." Alyssa turned away from him and began to walk towards the school.

"Hey I just want to ask you something about last night Alyssa," Sam said as he ran to catch up with her, "Did you realize that a," he looked around then whispered, "A Lycan had been in the spot you had been standing in possibly only minutes before you showed up and could still have been close by?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Yes Sam I realized that. I'm not stupid you know. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Sam," Alyssa asked.

"Yeah I just found out from my folks last night that Marcus, the last vampire elder, is going to be coming to the United States in a few days. My parent's have offered him to stay in our home and he has accepted. He should be here by Friday. I was wondering if you would like to come and meet him."

Alyssa looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Marcus is coming here, to this town, on Friday," Alyssa whispered. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"It is an honor that he is coming to the United States and it's an even greater honor that he will be staying in my parents home." Sam held his head up high.

"Um would you excuse me please Sam," Alyssa asked as she saw her sister get out of her car, "I have to go and talk to my sister." Sam watched her as she ran across the parking lot to talk to her sister.

"Nanette we need to talk," Alyssa said urgently as she grabbed Nanette's arm and looked around. Nanette looked at her quizzically.

"So now you want to talk? Neither last night nor this morning did you want to speak with me, Mother or Father. What changed your mind?"

"Okay I admit I was being a real bitch last night and this morning, but there is something I think you should know. Sam came up to me just now and told me something very disturbing. He said that Marcus is coming to the United States."

"Well it's not like he's coming here Alyssa. We don't have to worry about him until he does end up coming here."

"You see that's the thing Nanette! Marcus is coming to the United States and he is coming to this town! He's going to be staying with Sam and his parents at his home, and Sam has invited me to come over and meet him, Marcus," Alyssa hissed.

Nanette's eyes opened wide with shock. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I told you Nanette. This is not good," Alyssa groaned.

"He might be able to tell Mother and Father apart if they're together in a crowd, and Godfather Harold, but he can't identify us Nanette."

"How do you know that Alyssa," Nanette asked suspiciously.

"Well you see I kind of ran into him a few days before we left. He thought I was just another vampire. It seems that the elders too are deceived by the Vampire and Lycan blood in us."

By this time Nanette's eyes were so wide that Alyssa was afraid they would pop out of her head. "You…you met and talked to Marcus and you didn't tell any of us? Are you insane Alyssa!? You should have told us!"

Alyssa's eyes narrowed into slits. "I knew I couldn't tell you because you, Mother and Father would go fucking nuts! Kind of like you are now! I had a hard enough time telling Harold and then an even harder time making him promise he wouldn't tell any of you."

"You told Harold above us, your blood family!?"

"I told him because I knew that he would listen to me and not go fucking nuts at the thought that I had met big, bad, elder Marcus."

"Alyssa I think we need to tell Mom and Dad about this. We should just skip school and go straight home right now," Nanette said as she digged through her purse for her car keys.

"I can't believe this," Alyssa whispered.

"What?"

"Miss Faultless is going to skip school!? I can't believe that you of all people brought up skipping school! Usually that's my idea and you always refuse to do it because 'it just isn't right," Alyssa said mocking Nanette.

"Well this is important!" Nanette exclaimed.

"Well you know what? You can be the bad girl this time and skip school. I'm staying; I'll see you later." Alyssa turned and walked quickly away from her sister.

"Well it looks like once again I have to tell our parents what Alyssa found out," Nanette sighed as she got into her car and drove away.


	6. Trouble in the Family

**_Disclaimer:_** And yet I must tell you the sad tale that I still do not own any part of Underworld. Feel my pain and suffering (LOL )

Alyssa watched as Nanette slipped into her car of drove away. "Where is your sister going?"

Alyssa turned around slowly and glared at Sam. "Are you like spying on me or something? It's none of your fucking business where Nanette is going. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone for one day?"

"What's wrong with you, huh? Why are you so hostile when I come around you," Sam asked, "I have done nothing wrong to you!"

Alyssa growled deep in her throat and he looked at her startled. "I don't like it when people follow me. I find it very, very rude. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me Sam?"

"No there isn't."

"Good. I am going to go into the school now and I don't want you to follow me. I can always tell when someone is following me. Have a nice day Sam." Alyssa turned and walked away quickly.

"So that is her my son," A man asked as he stepped out from between two cars where he had been hiding. Sam nodded. "Yes, Father that is her. I just can't figure it out. There is something different about her, but I know that she is a vampire, I can smell it on her."

"Yes I can too, it is a very strong scent. For one so young, her scent can be smelled a mile away. I smelt it and so did your mother. She must be very strong indeed."

Sam grinned. "Yeah and she has a lot of spirit. You know I saw her the other night and she was standing in a spot that a Lycan had vacated only moments before. She didn't seem at all concerned that it would return and find her there."

"Not afraid a Lycan would come back? That is strange. She must be very confident in her skills. Well son I have to get back to the house. I must write to Marcus and tell him about this girl before he comes here. He may want to speak with her. She may be the key to defeating those animals." Sam's father turned, entered a car, and drove away.

"And I'll keep my distance, but still watch her," Sam muttered as he walked towards the school building. He was lucky that he had first period with her. He could watch her then and she would think nothing of it.

Alyssa could feel a pair of eyes burning into her. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Sam. _'Why must I have this class with him?'_ Alyssa thought to herself.

"Miss Corvine can you tell me who Joan of Ark was?" Mr. Bowline asked suddenly. Alyssa looked up at him.

"Why do you want me to tell you? Don't you know who Joan of Ark was? After all you are the teacher."

Mr. Bowline looked at her and she could see a muscle twitching in his jaw. She sighed and said, "Joan of Ark was a girl a long time ago who heard voices from God, or so she said. She began seeing Angels at the age of twelve and later on in her life she led an army. She was burned at the stake when she was nineteen because people thought that she was a witch."

Mr. Bowling looked at her in shock. "How did you know all that? We haven't even talked about that in class."

"In London we have already learned about her. I may not look like I pay attention, but I do. I can hear things once and remember them. It's not really that hard."

Mr. Bowline was about to reply but the bell cut him off. Alyssa jumped up, picked up her bag and hurried out of the classroom. "Alyssa wait I need to speak with you," Mr. Bowline said as he stuck his head out of the classroom.

"Sorry Mr. Bowline but I cannot be late for my next class! Mrs. Jordan will kill me! I'm her leading lady!" Alyssa yelled over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway towards the auditorium. She shook her head as she neared the auditorium and slowed down.

"Serves him right, putting me on the spot like that." Alyssa muttered under her breath. "Hey Alyssa!"

Alyssa groaned and turned to look at Corrine. Here was another person she did not want to see. "What do you want Corrine," Alyssa asked quietly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"For telling off Mr. Bowline. Nobody's had the guts to do that before. They are too afraid of getting into trouble. Congratulations on beginning a new era in History class."

"Ha, ha," Alyssa muttered, "Excuse me Corrine but I need to get to class." Alyssa spun around and entered the auditorium before Corrine could reply.

The next few days flew by. Alyssa fought with her parents every day, and Harold talked with her, which in turn helped her to calm down, but then it would start all over again when her parents mentioned Marcus.

"I hate Fridays," Alyssa muttered under her breath as she dug out her car keys. "Why do you hate Fridays, I love Fridays."

"Following me again Sam?"

"No I just wanted to ask you something. Marcus arrived late last night and he said he wanted to meet you. I told him about you and he's interested. Would you consider coming over later today?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of busy," Alyssa said as she unlocked her car and slipped in. Before she could shut her door Sam put his hand on it. "Here take this. These are directions to my house. If you change your mind then feel free to drop by."

Alyssa took the paper and Sam let go of her door. She quickly shut it as she examined the paper. He had very nice handwriting. She set down the paper, started her car and drove away.

Her Mom, Dad and Harold were sitting on the porch when she got home. She groaned when she saw them. "Ready to nag at me again Mother, Father," Alyssa asked as she walked up the porch.

They looked at each other and Harold shook his head. "Did you see that boy today," Michael asked.

"Well it's kind of hard not to. We do have a fucking class together you know," Alyssa muttered.

"Don't talk like that Alyssa," Selene whispered.

"I'll talk anyway I damn well please! Oh by the way Sam invited me to his house because he said Marcus wanted to meet me. It seems that Sam, with his big mouth, told Marcus about me."

All three adults looked at each other. "You should probably go Alyssa. When and Elder requests your presence you go." Selene said.

"NO! My daughter will not go there! That house will be full of vampires," Michael exclaimed.

"But she needs to Michael. If she does not come then he will come looking for her. We cannot have him come here. He knows who I am and he will be able to smell you and Harold."

Alyssa stood there listening to her parents arguing about what she should do. Harold watched her carefully and he could see that she was getting angry. Finally Alyssa exploded.

"That's it! I will not have you two plan my life! I am going to go and that's final!" Alyssa turned and stormed into the house.

Michael jumped up to follow her but Harold put his hand on his arm. "Let me go talk to her. I don't think she'll be up to talking with you or Selene," Harold said quietly.

Michael looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Okay Harold, but please try to make her understand what kind of danger Marcus is."

"Don't worry Michael, I'll do what I can. But you do know that once her mind is made up it is nearly impossible to change it." Harold stood up slowly and stretched. "Well let's see what kind of damage control I can do."

Harold walked into the house and immediately felt the tension in the air. Alyssa stood at the top of the stairs and glared down at Nanette.

"I am not going to listen to this Nanette. I am going and there's nothing you, or anybody can do to change my fucking mind! So just fuck off and leave me the hell alone," Alyssa shouted as she spun around and stormed off to her room.

Nanette began to walk up the stairs when Harold stepped up next to her. "I'm going to go talk to her Nanette. You just stay down here for now. I think I should speak with her alone."

Nanette nodded and walked back downstairs. "Good luck Harold; you're going to need it," Nanette muttered.

Harold knocked softly on Alyssa's door. "Who is it," Alyssa said coldly. "It's Harold, Alyssa."

Harold heard footsteps and then heard locks being removed from the door. The door opened a little bit and Harold could see Alyssa looking out at him. She opened the door a little wider, looked around and then opened it fully to let him in.

"What was that all about Alyssa?"

"I just wanted to make sure that none of _them_ were with you. I don't fell like talking to any of them," Alyssa replied as she shut and locked the door behind him, "So what do you want Harold?"

"What I can't just talk to my godchild," Harold asked as he turned to face her. Alyssa crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

Harold sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you understand what you're doing. It is rather risky going to see Marcus. He most likely will remember you from when you bumped into him and then he'll ask questions. He might even request to see you're parents."

"I have that taken care of Harold. I'll tell him that they are dead and I live with my older sister. Is that all you wanted to say?"

Harold shook his head. "I also wanted to tell you to be careful. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Alyssa grinned at him. "I always am careful Harold." She looked at her watch. "I'd better get going. I didn't tell Sam that I would come, but I want to get there early so that I can leave early."

"Of course Alyssa." Harold said. Alyssa smiled and opened her door. Harold walked out and she quickly followed him. She took her keys out of her purse as she jogged down the stairs.

"Alyssa are you going?" Michael exclaimed. Alyssa ignored him and ran to her car. "Alyssa wait!" Before Michael could reach the car she started the ignition and peeled out of the driveway.

Selene walked up and stood beside him. "She'll be fine Michael. She is after all a big girl. Now let's go back inside and pray she stays well."


	7. Marcus

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, get over it already!!! I do not and never will own any of Underworld!! Jeez, stop hassling me!!!

Alyssa drove slowly down the street trying to find Sam's house. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe my parents and sister are right. Maybe I am crazy…nah!'_ Alyssa smiled when she finally found the house.

It was not as nice as hers, but it was nice. Maybe it would look nicer on the inside. "Okay I'll drive past the house and park a couple of houses down," Alyssa muttered to herself.

About three houses away from Sam's Alyssa pulled over to the curb and parked. As she was walking down the street towards Sam's house she saw the door open and somebody step out. It was Sam.

Oh boy he looked good in his jeans and white t-shirt. Alyssa shook her head. "No can't think like that," Alyssa muttered, "It would never work out."

"Hey Alyssa! I'm glad you could make it," Sam said when he saw her. She grinned at him.

"Yeah, well your lucky that I had to get out of the house. My sister was driving me nuts." Alyssa replied. "Other wise I probably wouldn't have come."

Sam grinned at her. "Well all the same, I'm glad you came. The others I invited couldn't make it. So it's just you, me, Mom, Dad and Marcus. Corrine and Natasha had to take care of some family business. They'll come over tomorrow with their families to see Marcus."

Sam grasped her arm and led her to the front door. "I've had the pleasure of speaking with Marcus and have found that he is a pretty laid back guy."

"Oh I'm sure he is," Alyssa muttered under her breath.

"What did you say," Sam asked as he looked over at her.

Alyssa looked at him with innocent eyes. "I didn't say anything. Are you starting to hear things Sam?" Alyssa laughed.

Sam laughed with her and shook his head. "Maybe I am. Who knows? Anyways Marcus is upstairs; he'll be down in a moment. We can go ahead and wait in the living room." Sam led her to the living room and she sat down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink," he asked her.

"Water, maybe?" Alyssa replied as she looked around. Sam's house was nicer on the inside. It just went to show you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Sam nodded his head and walked out of the living room.

"This is fucking crazy. What am I doing here," Alyssa whispered to herself. "I should stay the fuck away from him as fucking possible."

Just then a woman walked into the room and stopped when she saw Alyssa. She smiled at her. "You must be Alyssa. Sam has spoken nonstop about you since you began going to the school over here."

Alyssa raised and eyebrow as she looked at her. "Has he now? That's very interesting. May I ask who you are since you seem to know me?"

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Andrea, I am Sam's mother." She held out her hand and Alyssa just looked at her. Her grin faded a little as she pulled her hand back. "So why is it interesting that my son has talked about you nonstop?"

"Because I haven't been really nice to him or anybody for that matter. I don't do well with new people."

"Are you giving her the third degree Mother," Sam asked as he entered the room, "Here you go Alyssa." He handed her a glass filled with water.

"I'm just interested in learning some more about her before Marcus comes down." Sam's mother said. Sam rolled his eyes and he looked at Alyssa. "She does this whenever I bring people over. She even did this when I invited Corrine and Natasha over for the first time."

"I'll go get your father and Marcus. They shut themselves upstairs and told me to come and get them when Alyssa arrived," Andrea said as she spun on her heel and left the room.

"She's very nosy," Sam said as he sat down next to Alyssa.

"Sounds like my mo…sister." Alyssa replied. Sam looked at her curiously. _'Damn, damn, damn! I almost let it slip that my parents are alive! Shit I'm so stupid.'_ Alyssa thought to herself.

"So where are your parents Alyssa? I don't think I've ever heard you talk about them." Sam said.

Lucky Alyssa was saved answering that question when Andrea came in with two men. One of them she knew must be Sam's father. Sam looked just like him. The other she recognized immediately; it was Marcus.

Marcus looked at her for a moment quizzically then he said, "Have we met before? You look very familiar."

Alyssa stood up and looked at him. "I think we have. I believe we bumped into each other right before I left London. I believe I was running down the street and he came out of an alley."

"Yes now I remember. You and another girl were running. Who was she?" Marcus asked.

"My sister, Nanette." Alyssa replied.

"Where is she today?"

"At home. She had tons of homework to do. She stayed home and didn't go to school, so I picked up her class work and brought it home to her."

"I think I would like to meet her as well and your parents," Marcus said. Alyssa nearly dropped her glass, but she caught it just in time. All four of them looked at her questionably.

"You will be able to meet my sister, but I'm afraid that it's out of the question that you can meet my Mother and Father."

"And why is that?"

Alyssa looked around at all of them and managed to make tears form in her eyes. "Because…because…they're fucking dead that's why!" Alyssa burst into tears and ran out of the room. She ran to the front door, threw it open and ran into the night towards her car.

She was just about to get in when she felt a hand on her arm. Alyssa turned to see Sam looking down at her. "Hey I'm sorry Alyssa. We didn't know that they were dead."

"It's okay. You see that's why we left London. When our parents were killed we decided it was to painful to stay." Alyssa sniffed.

"Why don't you come back to the house Alyssa? Marcus would like to apologize."

"Thanks Sam, but I really think I should go home. I have homework to do also and I need to think about a few things. Maybe I'll come by again tomorrow."

Sam nodded as she slipped into her car. He leaned down and she rolled down her window. "I'm still glad you came." He took her hand and kissed it. She looked at him in surprise. "Please come back." He turned and began to walk away from her car.

Alyssa started the ignition and took off down the street. When she was sure she was out of his line on sight she threw back her head and laughed, "Damn I'm such a good fucking actress."

Alyssa was still laughing when she arrived home. "Alyssa!? Thank god you're okay," Michael said when she entered the house. "How'd it go?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I'm really tired." Alyssa ran up the stairs, entered her room and threw herself down on her bed. She fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.


	8. Dream or Nightmare?

**_Disclaimer:_** okay I'm getting really sick and tired of hearing your complaining. I do not now and never will own any of Underworld. So just get over it. Damn!

Alyssa awoke quickly. What had awaken her, what was it that seemed different in her home? After a few moments of troubled thoughts racing through her head she realized what it was she smelled. It was fear and death. Somebody was afraid, and people were dead.

_Alyssa quickly jumped out of bed, ran to her door, and flung it open. She crept down the hall and stopped when she saw a body lying on the ground at the foot of the stairs. It was the body of a man. She knelt next to him and flipped him over._

_She turned her eyes away. It was Harold; his throat had been torn out. "Oh Harold," Alyssa whispered. She quickly stood up when she heard a scream come from the living room downstairs. She walked down the stairs quietly and arrived upon yet another body. She gasped and walked around it; it was her Father._

_Not caring anymore if anyone heard her she ran to the living room. She stopped short when she saw her mother laying dead in the entryway her glossy eyes staring up at the ceiling. She looked around and found her sister by the window. She ran to her and knelt before her. She too was dead; her neck had been broken._

"_Nanette," Alyssa sobbed as she bent over her sister._

"_Finally I have found the home of the crossbreed, the traitor vampire and their children."_

_Alyssa turned to see Marcus standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "You are the last of your family Alyssa. I would kill you too, but someone has requested that you be allowed to live. He seems to like you very much."_

"_I don't want anything to do with you," Alyssa whispered. "My family is dead and I will, if you let me live, avenge them."_

_Marcus smiled at her and stepped aside. Sam stepped out from behind him. "This is your chance to live Alyssa. Accept me, and you can live among the vampires in piece. It would give us the advantage over the Lycans. You could give us their hideouts, their tactics, everything about them that we do not know you could give to us."_

"_I would sooner die," Alyssa hissed, "Then help you."_

_Sam smiled sadly at her. "So be it Alyssa." Alyssa spun around as she heard to different sets of footsteps come towards her. It was Corrine and Natasha. "You will die now Alyssa. It's a pity really, I did like you quite a bit."_

"_No it's a pity for you Sam, because you and your two girlfriends are about to die." Alyssa laughed as she began to change. _

_She howled with rage, pleasure and pain as her bones rearranged themselves inside her body. Her fingers grew longer as her face changed. Her mouth grew razor sharp teeth and her body color began to change. Her was tan skin was now jet-black. When she looked up at them her eyes and changed from blue to silver._

_She lunged at Corrine and immediately her blood sprayed across the walls. She slumped to the ground, her eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, her throat torn to pieces._

_Natasha hissed as her fangs lowered. "You bitch. You'll pay for that." She said as she lunged at Alyssa. Alyssa growled, grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall._

"_Well if I'm a bitch. Then I guess that would make you a fucking slut!" Alyssa said, her voice deeper than usual._

"_You're dead, and you just don't know it yet," Natasha exclaimed as she rushed at her. She grasped Alyssa around the waist and ran with her across the room. Alyssa laughed deeply. "Stupid fool." She brought her arm up and brought it around. Natasha's head rolled across the floor as her blood sprayed on the walls, floor and ceiling._

_Alyssa turned to see Sam and Marcus watching. She changed back to her normal self. "I am a lot stronger than you think." Alyssa whispered, "And I can change into anything I want to be." Alyssa's eyes turned a pale blue and fangs lowered out of her mouth._

"_That is very interesting," Marcus whispered. He turned to Sam. "Go ahead Sam, finish her."_

_Alyssa looked from Marcus to Sam and she saw something flicker in Sam's eyes. What was it? Uncertainty, scorn? He looked at her and she knew then what it was…Love._

"_As you wish, Marcus." Sam nodded, but instead of attacking her he turned and rammed a dagger into the side of Marcus's neck. Marcus hissed and punched Sam in the face. Sam went flying across the room and onto a spike that her parents had kept for decoration."_

_Marcus slumped to the floor as his lifeblood flowed from him. "Stupid….stupid boy…" Marcus trailed off as the last of his blood flowed from him._

_Alyssa's eyes and teeth went back to normal as she gently lifted Sam off the spike. She laid him on the ground. "Sam why did you do that?" She whispered as she looked down at him._

"_Hey where's the tough girl, Alyssa," Sam asked quietly, "Don't tell me I scared her off."_

"_No she's still here, and she wants to know why you did this," Alyssa whispered as tears formed in her eyes._

_Sam smiled at her. "People do crazy things, when they're in love." He sighed as his last breath left him._

"_Sam? Sam? NO!"_

Alyssa jerked awake when she felt someone shaking her. She looked over to see Harold standing next to her. "Alyssa what's wrong," he asked.

"I…I had a horrible dream! I dreamt that all of you were dead; that Marcus had found us somehow. It was horrible. You, Mother, Father and Nanette were dead. I killed Corrine and Natasha then I changed back. And then…"

Harold sat there listening quietly as Alyssa told him everything in her dream. He sighed deeply when she finished. "Wow that's really something."

"I just don't get it. Why would I be that upset that Sam was dying," Alyssa asked, "After all he is the enemy."

Harold grinned at her. "What?" she asked. His grin grew even wider. "What are you smiling about Harold?"

"I think that maybe, deep down, that you like him Alyssa. You just don't want to admit it."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, stood up and stretched. "Yeah right Harold." She looked outside and saw that it was grey and dreary out. "What time is it Harold?"

Harold followed her gaze out the window. "It is ten o'clock in the morning. Today is not a good day to go outside. It's been raining off and on all night and into today."

"It looks much later than that," Alyssa whispered.

Harold nodded in agreement. "So are you going to tell us what happened last night when you met Marcus?"

Alyssa sighed and looked over at him. "Well he recognized me from that day when I ran into him. Oh and I met Sam's parents. Anyway we talked about things and then he mentioned my family. I told him maybe he could meet my older sister but it was impossible to meet my parents."

"Oh? What excuse did you give him for that?"

Alyssa grinned at Harold. "I told him they were dead and then I ran out of the house. Sam followed me to my car to make sure I was all right and to apologize. I told him I was all right and slipped into the car. He leaned down so I rolled down my window. He said he was glad I had come and he wished that I would come again. He took my hand, kissed it and then walked away."

At this last part Alyssa looked down at her hand. When she looked back up Harold was smiling at her. "What?"

"I told you that you liked him deep down."

Alyssa frowned at him. "I do not! Okay I've had enough of this conversation! Get out so I can get changed! Out!" She laid her hands on his back and pushed him out of her room.

"I do not like Sam. There is no way," Alyssa muttered as she began to get dressed.


	9. Adventures at the Mall

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, okay, I'm going to go ahead and tell you this again. I do not and never will own any of Underworld.

"I'm going out to find some new clothes," Alyssa said as she ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Before anyone could reply she was out the door, down the driveway and in her car.

Nanette ran outside and yelled, "Hold on Alyssa! I need to ask you something."

Alyssa sighed and rolled down her window. "What now Nanette? Are you afraid that I'll get into trouble at the store and you want to beg me to try and be civil? Do you want me to be a good girl?"

Nanette rolled her eyes and handed Alyssa a couple of dollar bills. "Would you mind picking me up a dark blue trench coat? I would go and get it myself, but I have tons of homework to take care of."

"Yeah whatever Nanette. You need to learn to loosen up and do some of your homework during other classes that way you don't have a lot of homework over the weekend." Alyssa grinned at Nanette and backed out of the driveway.

She yelled out of the window, "Good luck with all that homework sister dear! I'll be out having a good time while you are inside suffering!" Alyssa laughed at Nanette's stunned look as she drove away.

Twenty minutes later Alyssa pulled into the mall parking lot. "Well this is a small mall," Alyssa muttered, "How do they live with it?" Alyssa got out of the car and stretched. "Time for some shopping.

As she entered the mall the loud chattering of everyone could be heard. Alyssa cringed and walked towards the elevator. She had to go to the top floor to find the store she wanted to go to. She stopped ten feet away from the elevator when a display caught her eye.

It was a store that sold only coats. "Maybe I should go ahead and get Nanette's cloak right now." Alyssa said as she entered the shop.

"May I help you," A woman asked as she looked Alyssa up and down.

Alyssa growled and glared at the woman. The woman stepped back a step in surprise. Alyssa then smiled at her. "Yes I need to purchase a coat for my sister. She said she wanted a dark blue trench coat; do you have any?"

"Actually, yes we do. Please follow me." The woman led Alyssa towards the back of the store.

"My sister is 5'10 if it matters," Alyssa replied as her eyes strayed to a very black trench coat. "I would also like that one for me." She pointed out.

"Of course and it doesn't really matter how tall you are. It just matters if you want a small, medium or large." The woman said as she pulled it off the rack and handed it to Alyssa. "Now just let me find the dark blue one that you requested." The woman pawed through the rack then said with triumph, "Here it is. The perfect size I'd imagine for your sister."

Alyssa took it and held it against her. "Yes it should be perfect for her." She looked at the price tag and grinned. "Forty-eight dollars?"

The woman nodded. "Yes and so is yours. Fifty dollars with the tax."

"Wow I have just enough," Alyssa muttered as the woman rang up her purchases and Alyssa paid her.

As she left the store the woman called after her, "Have a nice day and we hope you'll come back!"

Alyssa shook her head. "I bet they say that to everyone who leaves their store just so they can make money. Greedy ass humans," Alyssa whispered under her breath.

She walked over to the elevator, got in and rode it all the way to the third floor. "Okay it's got to be around here somewhere." Alyssa looked around and smiled when she saw the store she was looking for. "Hot Topic, here I come."

When she entered the store she felt dizzy. The smell of the vampires was overwhelming. There was also a hint of Lycans in the store. "Oh Jesus." She whispered.

"Can I help you find something Miss?" A man said as he came up next to her. She was glad that she did not smell vampire of Lycan on him. "Yes I was wondering if you had a pair of converse. I've looked everywhere and I still can't find them."

"What size do you wear," he asked as he looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I wear a size seven and a half. Does that mean you have a pair?"

"I'll go and look in the back. Feel free to look around." He walked away from her quickly and disappeared into the back.

"He thinks he can tell me what to do? Well he's got another thing coming." Alyssa muttered as she looked around. No wonder this was a vampire's favorite hideout. It's dark and gloomy."

"Miss we had just one pair and it is a seven and a half. Would you like to look at them?"

Alyssa walked over to the counter and took the box from the young man. She nodded her head when she saw them. "They are perfect. I'll take them."

The young man smiled, scanned them and said, "That will be forty-one dollars and fifty-six cents."

Alyssa pulled out a credit card and said, "You do take credit cards right?" He nodded took it from her and scanned it. "Please sign on that pad in front of you," he said, "Here are your new converse. Enjoy."

Just as she was about to turn and leave he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what the question is," Alyssa replied.

"Would you go out with me tonight? I'm trying to get this girl to notice me and I think she will if you go out with me. I know where she'll be hanging out tonight. You don't even have to stay that long."

Alyssa looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I don't think so. I don't play that kind of a game. If you like the girl then just go up to her and tell her how you feel.

When she turned to leave again he walked around the counter and grabbed her arm. She looked at him coldly. "Let go of me right now."

"Or you'll do what? You're just a girl. I can take you," the young man said.

Before she could reply a cold voice said from the doorway. "Because if you don't her boyfriend will come in here and kick you sorry ass all the way to China. I suggest you let go of my girl now before I'm forced to hurt you."

Alyssa looked over to see Sam standing there. The boy dropped her arm hastily. "Sorry about that Sam. I didn't know she was your girl. I would never have done that if I knew she was your girl." The man backed away slowly behind the counter.

"Ready to go sweetheart." Sam asked as he held out his him. Alyssa looked at him for a moment then took his arm. When they were a few feet away from the store and she was sure that the young man wasn't watching she pulled her arm away.

"What was that all about Sam? Why the fuck did you do that? I could have fucking handled it!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of. If you had hurt him people would have started asking questions. If you haven't noticed we are stronger, a lot stronger than those pathetic humans."

Alyssa sighed. "So did you talk to my sister?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sounded just like my sister right then. She's always afraid that I'll do something to get us in trouble."

"No I haven't spoken with or seen your sister since yesterday before school," Sam laughed.

"Okay I have another question for you. Are you stalking me Sam?"

Sam looked ahead of him, away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about Alyssa.

"Yes you do Sam. Wherever I go you seem to be following me. Have you followed me home recently? Because you know I don't like to be followed and I can do terrible things to people who try to stalk me."

"Okay I have been following you, but I have never followed you home. I only follow you when you go stores and that's only when I see you pass by me."

"Thank you for admitting it. That's all I wanted to hear from you."

"Hey Alyssa, do you want to go see a movie with me? I heard they have some really good ones playing in the theater down at the other end of the mall. You can choose the movie if you want."

Alyssa smiled at him. "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do. I'd rather go to the movies than go home and have my sister nag at me."

When they were a few feet away from the theater Sam said, "Marcus would like if you and your sister would come visit with him Sunday, ah, tomorrow. He understands of course if you're still upset about what happened Friday."

"I'll see what I can do Sam." Alyssa said. As they walked into the darkened theater after buying their tickets she thought to herself, _"I think I'll drag Nanette to Sam's house tomorrow. This is going to be very, very interesting."_


	10. Nanette meets Marcus

**_Disclaimer:_** get off my back already! I don't own any of Underworld so just get the hell over it!

Alyssa jogged down the stairs just in time to see Nanette walk into the living room. "Hey Nanette—I need to speak with you!" Alyssa said as she jumped the last few steps and landed on her feet lightly.

"What is it Alyssa? I need to get something to eat—I'm starving." Nanette said as she stuck her head out the living room entrance.

"Oh you're gonna eat? Well you go ahead and eat—and then we are going for a drive." Alyssa grinned at her.

Nanette looked at her younger sister suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

"Oh that's something you're going to have to wait and find out. Now go and eat—and hurry your ass up!" Alyssa hummed quietly to herself as she walked back up the stairs to her room.

Nanette shook her head and went to the kitchen. "What did Alyssa want Nanette?" Selene asked when she entered the kitchen. Alyssa was still angry with Selene and Michael and she refused to talk with them. The only people in the house that Alyssa talked to were her sister and her Uncle Harold.

"She wants me to go on a drive with you—I have no idea why though. She won't even tell me where we're going. She says I have to wait and find out."

Harold looked up from his newspaper. "She wants to take you on a drive? That's funny—when was the last time you and her took a drive?"

"Oh—" Nanette thought for a moment, "It must have been some months ago. It was before we left our…our other home." Nanette replied as she went back to eating her breakfast.

Harold pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'll be right back." He held his hands behind his back and walked slowly out of the room. When he was out of everyone's sight he ran lightly through the living room, up the stairs and to Alyssa's room. He knocked quickly and when there was no answer he listened carefully. The music was on kind of loud in her room. He knocked again, louder than the last time and finally the music went down.

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked through the door.

"It's Harold, Alyssa."

"—Oh hold on a minute." She replied. He could hear her turning the locks on her door and then the door swung open. "What?"

Harold pushed his way into her room and she shut the door slowly behind him. He turned around quickly and she just looked at him quizzically.

"I know that it has been a while since you and your sister have taken a drive together and right now it rather astounds me that you are offering to go on one now. So—where exactly are you taking her?"

Alyssa grinned at him then began to laugh. "You know me to well Harold—way to well." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "When I was at the mall yesterday I ran into Sam. He said that Marcus wanted to meet with me again and he would like it if I brought my sister along. I said I would think about it. So that's where I'm taking her, to Sam's house."

Harold's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you convince her to do that?"

"I didn't. I just told her I was taking her on a drive. I didn't say where I was taking her. Please don't tell her Harold—this is going to be a nasty little surprise for her."

Harold sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay Alyssa I won't tell her, but I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"What did you tell Marcus and them about your parents? Didn't they want to meet them as well?"

"Of course he did—" Alyssa grasped his arm, led him to the door, opened the door and gently pushed him out, "I told them that my parents were dead. Now you go back downstairs, act like nothing interesting was said and tell Nanette that I'll be down in a few moments. If she's not done when I get down I'm going to kick her bloody ass." Alyssa smiled sweetly at him and shut the door.

"Okay Alyssa where exactly are we going?" Nanette asked as she held the hand grip above her head. Alyssa was driving like a compete lunatic.

"Oh somewhere—you just have to wait and see." Alyssa laughed as they rounded a corner and came to a stop outside of a house a little smaller than theirs. "Okay we're here; let's go." Alyssa turned off the car and stepped out of the car. Nanette followed closely behind her.

"Where exactly is here Alyssa?" Nanette looked around worriedly. "I can smell them here."

Alyssa nodded her head. "Of course you can Nanette. This is a vampire house after all."

"It's a what?" Nanette exclaimed as she came to a sudden stop.

Just then the door to the house swung open and Sam stepped out onto the porch. "Hello Alyssa—Nanette I was kind of worried that you wouldn't come."

"Well I never did say I was going to come Sam. I just made up my mind earlier today." Alyssa smiled as she grabbed Nanette's arm and pulled her forward. Nanette tried to stop Alyssa from pulling her forward but could not.

"Is he still here?"

"Of course he is Alyssa. He's been waiting for you to drop by. He seemed so sure that you would come and he was right." Sam said as he held the door open for them. As they stepped inside Nanette nearly fainted, the smell of vampires was so strong in this house.

"Ah, Alyssa you made it." A man said as he stepped forward to greet them. "I'm glad to see you did not disappoint me—is this your sister?"

"Yes—this is my sister Nanette. Nanette this is Marcus." Alyssa said as she stepped away from him so that Nanette could get a good look at him.

"Hello Nanette it is nice to meet you." Marcus said as he held out his hand. Nanette just stared at him.

"I'm sorry Marcus she's a little shy." Alyssa said as Marcus slowly pulled his hand back.

"Oh it's quite okay Alyssa. I have met many people in my lifetime who are shy like your sister. I must say you two do not look that much alike."

"Well Nanette takes after our mother and I take after my father."

"Hmm…I am wondering if I ever met your parents. Nanette you look actually familiar to me." He looked at her closely.

"Maybe it's because I look so much like my mother, Marcus. She was a vampire after all so you must have met her." Nanette said quietly.

"Yes—would you mind telling me your mother's name and then maybe I can tell you if I met her."

Nanette glanced over at Alyssa. "—Oh look at the time! We really must be going Nanette!" Alyssa said as she grasped her sister's arm. "I'm sorry to stop by and then have to leave right away but we have a lot of errands to run and we both have some homework to take care of. If you'll excuse us…" Alyssa pulled open the door and dragged Nanette outside.

Sam came into the room and looked around. "Where did Alyssa and Nanette go? I wanted to ask Alyssa something."

"They had to leave suddenly." Marcus said slowly. "I have to go and look at something." Marcus swung around gracefully and walked out of the room.

Sam looked out the window and saw Alyssa's car pull out of the driveway. He quickly grabbed his keys, ran outside, got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. "Now I will find out where she lives." He muttered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, okay, okay. I still don't own any of Underworld. So just get over it okay?

Nanette jumped out of the car when Alyssa stopped in their driveway. Alyssa calmly got out of the car and looked over at her sister; Nanette was fuming.

"What….what….in the BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? Why on earth would you take me there? Do you realize what could have happened? Marcus could have recognized me because I look so much like Mother!" Nanette yelled.

Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it Nanette. He did not recognize you so it's all okay now."

"No it's not Alyssa! He will find out eventually and when he does—we're screwed, and it's all your damn fault! If you had just left me alone and not taken me to meet him, he would not have seen me at all!"

Alyssa's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Okay Nanette, that's it! Fine it's all my fault, I'll take the blame for it, but don't you dare blame this all on me! You could have pulled away from me and ran away but you didn't; you just didn't try hard enough!"

"I…I…I'm going back in the house!" Nanette exclaimed. She turned around and ran into the house just as Harold was coming out.

"Nanette what's wrong?" He asked as she walked past him.

"Why don't you ask Alyssa?" Nanette said without looking at him.

Harold turned to look at Alyssa. "What happened now Alyssa? What have you done now to get Nanette so upset? I haven't seen her like this in a long time."

"Well I took her to Sam's house and she kind of tried to stop me from taking her in, but she didn't try hard enough. We went into the house and she met Marcus. He said that she looked familiar and he asked her to tell him out mother's name to see if he had ever met her. At that moment we and to get our asses out of there." Alyssa said with a shrug.

Harold shook his head. "Wow." He stopped as his nose twitched and his eyes narrowed. He looked past her and his eyes narrowed. "Vampire," He hissed.

Alyssa spun around to see Sam at the foot of her driveway, halfway out of his car. His eyes and turned a pale, frosty blue and his fangs appeared. "Lycan." He hissed.

"Ah, shit." Alyssa groaned, "Just fucking great. Um, Sam—I can explain."

"Hold that thought Alyssa—I'll get rid of this Lycan." Sam said as he pushed past her and walked slowly towards Harold. Harold began to change as he growled at Sam.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I don't think so…Sam." Sam turned to face her and as he did she swung her arm around, connecting with his face and knocking him down to the ground. He lay there, unconscious.

"Well that was nicely done Alyssa. What do we do with him now?" Harold said as he came down the porch steps.

Alyssa looked down at Sam thoughtfully. "Well we can't just leave him here. He'll wake up eventually and then he'll try to attack again, and we can't let him go home because he'll tell Marcus about this." She rubbed her jaw thoughtfully.

"That still leaves the question…what do we do with him?" Harold said again.

"Bring him inside, up to my room. I think we're going to need to talk when he wakes up. Hurry and bring him before Mother and Father see him." Alyssa motioned to Harold as he picked Sam up.

"But they'll just smell him Alyssa."

"No they won't; they'll smell vampire. For all they know it could be me or Nanette they smell, and you can't forget that we just left the home of vampire's, so we'll smell a little more like vampire's then usual."

Harold followed Alyssa into the house and they both quickly walked up the stairs. They made it to her room without Selene or Michael realizing that Sam was in the house. "What now?" Harold asked as he set Sam down on the floor.

Alyssa ignored him as she opened the closet and pulled out some rope. "I'll just tie him up a little bit so he can't go and attack someone when he wakes up." She knelt beside him and tied his hands and feet together. As she stood up she looked at Harold. "You should better go ahead and leave Harold. I don't want him to have a spas attack when he wakes up and sees you. He's going to have enough of a hard time when he just smells you."

"Okay Alyssa, but if you need anything just yell for me okay?" Harold said.

"Okay Harold—I'll call you if I need you. Now leave before he wakes up; it looks like he's stirring." Alyssa said as she pushed Harold out the door. She quickly shut her door and locked it. When she turned around Sam was awake and looking around.

"Where…where am I?" Sam asked groggily. "What happened? The last thing I remember I followed you home and when I got here I saw and smelt a….Lycan." Sam looked at her. "Where is he? I'll rip out his…"

"Oh shut up Sam, you will do nothing to my godfather." Alyssa said as she walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Your…your…he's your godfather? Then that would make you a Lycan also, but that's impossible!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh not really." Alyssa said with a slight smile. "You see I'm special, as is my sister. Seeing as you can't leave here now, I guess I can tell you my little secret and why I'm so hostile." She sat Sam up and leaned him against the side of her bed.

"My sister and I have both the vampire and the Lycan blood in us. Our Mother is a vampire and our Father is a vampire slash Lycan; the first of our kind, and yes they are both alive and well."

"This is…unbelievable!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe this at all! All of this is wrong; you should not be able to fool us like this!"

"Life is so unfair isn't it Sam? Now you know how I feel, and how all my kind feels. We have been hunted for years, but we've fought back because we deserve to live." Alyssa turned her head sharply to the door. She had heard something; it sounded like a scream. "Don't move Sam—I'll be right back." Alyssa unlocked her door, opened it, closed it behind her and walked down to her sister's room. She knocked on it and Nanette pulled the door open fast.

"What the hell do you want Alyssa?" Nanette asked as she glared at Alyssa.

"Did you hear that Nanette? It sounded like someone screamed." Alyssa said as she looked towards the stairs.

Nanette followed her gaze. "Yes I thought I did hear something. We should probably go and see if everything is okay." They both made there way quickly downstairs. They stopped when they saw someone lying on the floor.

"Oh no, this can't be…" Alyssa murmured as she quickly walked over to the body and flipped it over. "Oh Gods!" She exclaimed quietly as she closed her eyes. It was Harold and he was looking up at the ceiling through lifeless eyes; his neck was turned at an odd angle.

"Oh no." Nanette whispered as she looked down at him. "Uncle Harold? Is he…is he…"

Alyssa hung her head. "Yes Nanette, he's dead; his neck is broken." Alyssa stood up and her eyes narrowed. "I can smell him now, Marcus is here."

Nanette's head snapped up. "Yes, and so are a few other vampires. Let's get in there and take care of this." Nanette began to change and so did Alyssa. When they were fully transformed they looked just alike. Both of them had midnight black skin, silver eyes and their torsos were a mix between the vampire and Lycan. They stepped into the room to see mayhem everywhere. Michael lay on the floor, dead and Selene was fighting Marcus.

"Mom!" Nanette exclaimed.

"Nanette, Alyssa! Get out of here now!" Selene shouted as Marcus struck at her and she jumped out of his reach.

They both turned to leave but four people blocked their path; Corrine, Natasha and Sam's Mother and Father. "Get out of our way now or we'll make you regret coming here." Alyssa hissed.

"I'd like to see you try and make us move." Sam's dad laughed.

"Very well." Nanette said as she and Alyssa jumped forward. Sam's Dad and Corrine were dead before any of them could blink.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sam's mom roared as she jumped forward and attacked Nanette. Nanette jumped back and they both began to fight.

"Well it looks like we fight now Alyssa." Natasha said. "It's too bad too; I kind of liked you."

"And I hated you Natasha. I have ever since I saw you and I believe I always will." Alyssa replied.

A few moments later Natasha was dead, her head rolling across the floor. She looked up just in time to see Marcus reach up and twist her mother's head; her neck snapped. "Mom!" Alyssa and Nanette exclaimed (Nanette had just killed Sam's mom and she had cuts on her face and arms).

Marcus was suddenly in front of them and they looked at him startled. "Hello girls." He whispered as he knocked Nanette away and grabbed Alyssa around the neck. "It's good to see you again Alyssa. I knew there was something different about you and your sister and now I know what it is. Your are half-breeds; just like Michael." Marcus lifted Alyssa up higher. "I think you're quite beautiful Alyssa; I think I want you to become my bride and your sister will be our loyal servant."

"I'd sooner die." Alyssa hissed.

"Oh don't be that way Alyssa. You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to live. Now you can redeem yourself by telling us where all the Lycan hideouts are."

"I will…never tell you anything." She coughed; she was running out of air.

Marcus sighed. "That's too bad Alyssa. I guess I'll just have to kill you and your sister then. Well good-bye fair Alyssa; I wish things could have been different between us."

Just as he was about to break her neck a spear came out of nowhere and went straight through his shoulder, into his heart. Marcus dropped her as he spun around. "You…you…traitor." He gasped as he fell to the floor, dead.

Alyssa looked up to see Sam standing over her. She jumped up and growled at him. "Go ahead Sam, try to kill me yourself."

"Are you crazy Alyssa? Why would I stop Marcus from killing you if I really wanted you dead? You are stronger than I am after all. Besides, I love you Alyssa." Sam said as he shrugged.

Alyssa looked at him, her eyes wide and she began to change back into her human form. "You…you…"

Sam helped her to her feet and he looked down at her. "Yes Alyssa, I love you." He brought his head down and captured her mouth with his. Alyssa snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

Nanette stood up and smiled. "Finally she finds someone. It's about damn time."

Several days later Nanette, Alyssa and Sam stood in front of three gravestones. One of them was for Selene, one was for Michael and one was for Harold. Alyssa and Sam clasped hands and Nanette stood on the other side of Alyssa.

"Now that they're gone I miss them so much." Alyssa whispered as she leaned her head against Sam's shoulder. "I never got to tell them how much I loved them."

"I'm sure they knew Alyssa." Sam replied.

"Yeah, they did know; don't worry about it Alyssa." Nanette sighed. "So what did you do with your parents, Marcus, Corrine and Natasha, Sam?" Nanette turned to look at Sam.

"You see that big mound over there?" He pointed to a large mound under a weeping willow. "I put all of them there."

"Wow…amazing." Alyssa said.

"Come on you guys, let's go home." Nanette said as she walked away. Sam and Alyssa looked at each other.

"You ready to go home now Alyssa, or do you want to stay here for a little while longer?" Sam asked.

"Let's go home Sam. It's not good to dwell on the past. Besides I have a new thing to look forward to when we get home."

"And what's that?"

"I get to look forward to spending the rest of my life with you! Now let's go!" Alyssa laughed as she ran ahead of him

"Hey wait for me!" Sam laughed as he ran after her. "That is so unfair, you got a head start!"

As they disappeared over the hill the setting sun illuminated the gravestones of Selene, Michael and Harold and a light wind moved the grass around the graves. "Good-night Mother, Father, Uncle. I hope you're at peace." Nanette whispered as she came out from behind a tree and walked away.


End file.
